Asuna And Her Big Mouth!
(Asuna and Satsuki are in the field) (Asuna): GO, WHISMUR! (Satsuki): Let's go, Vanillite! (Vanillite and Whismur appears) (Chamo): Begin! (Asuna): Use Flamethrower! (Whismur does Flamethrower) (Vanillite dodges) (Satsuki): Use Ice Beam! (Asuna gasps) (Vanillite uses Ice Beam) (Whismur gets hit with an Ice Beam) (Whismur is frozen solid) (Asuna gasps) (Asuna): Whismur! (Ayaka laughs) (Ayaka): Pathetic! Whismur is an Icicle! Get that loser out of here! (Asaun growls) (Asuna): WHISMUR! BREAK OUT WITH HYPER VOICE! (Whismur shakes, as Hyper Voice breaks the ice) (Asuna): YEAH! Now we're free! (Satsuki): We'll see about that! Vanillite! Flash Cannon! (Vanillite uses Flash Cannon) (Whismur dodges it) (Asuna): Whismur! Use Flamethrower! (Whismur uses Flamethrower) (The Flamethrower hits on impact) (Konoka): YES! Asuna knew of the attack! (Setsuna): Super effective! (Satsuki smiles) (Satsuki): Hail! (The sky starts to Hail) (Hail starts to fall) (Nodoka): AAGH! It's Hail! (Vanillite recovers its damage) (Asuna gets hit with Hail) (Nodoka): It's recovering health with Ice Body. That's Vanillite Ability! (Vanillite): "I'm so refreshed!" (Ayaka): Game over, Asuna! (Asuna growls) (Asuna): Darn it! Whismur, Hyper Voice! (Whismur gets hit with Hail) (Asuna): Whismur? (Satsuki): The Hail won't stop now. This battle is mine. Vanillite, use Icicle Sphere! (Vanillite uses Icicle Sphere) (Asuna): OH, NO! (Ayaka): Oh, yes! (Konoka & Setsuna): ASUNA! (Asuna): Think... Think... What to do... Whismur... (Whismur is scared) (Asuna pleads) (Asuna): Whismur! You can do it! Don't give up! (Ayaka): Forget it, Asuna! That thing won't dodge it! (Asuna): WHISMUR! (Ayaka laughs) (Whismur): IS that girl laughing at me? (Asuna): Don't give in! Dodge it! DO IT! (Whismur is in seriousness, under Asuna's pleas and Ayaka's laughing) (Whismur): MURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Whismur glows in a light blue aura) (Asuna): Whismur? (Satsuki): Amazing... (Ayaka): It's evolving? (Whismur becomes Loudred) SMASH! (Loudred takes the Icicle Sphere, but causes no effect) (Asuna): NO WAY! (Loudred): LOUD! (Ayaka): I can't believe it! Bells' Pokemon evolves, during the battle? (Satsuki): Okay, Vanillite! Use Ice Beam again! (Vanillite does Ice Beam) (Asuna): Oh, no, you don't! Loudred! Screech attack! (Loudred uses Screech) (Screech was very loud, as Vanillite misdirects the Ice Beam to Ayaka) (Ayaka screams) (Ayaka is frozen solid) (Ayaka, muffling): ASUNA! YOU DUMMY! (Asuna): Serves you right, Ayaka! (Zazie): Someone had to shut her mouth, frozen solid. (Mana): 6 points. (Zazie): That's cold... (Asuna): NOW! Use Brick Break! (Loudred uses Brick Break on Vanillite) (The Hail subsides) (Satsuki): DODGE IT! QUICK! (Loudred misses) (Asuna): Use Hyper Voice! (Loudred uses Hyper Voice at Vanillite) (Vanillite is knocked down) (Vanillite is dizzy) (Asuna): Finish it off with Flamethrower! (Loudred shoots Flamethrower at Vanillite) (Vanillite is severely hit) (Vanillite is out cold) (Satsuki): Oh, no! Vanillite! (Chamo): Vanillite is unable to battle! Victory goes to Asuna and her Loudred! (The girls cheered, as Asuna laughs) (Ayaka, muffling): Hello? Anyone? What happened? (Yue): Can someone defrost her? (Asuna): Might as well. Loudred... (Loudred uses Flamethrower on Ayaka, melting the ice) (Ayaka is free, but is burning up) (Ayaka shrieks) (Ayaka calms down) (Ayaka): YOU! You little rat! I declare that Asuna is disqualified, at once! (Asuna): SHUT UP! Vanillite struck you with that Ice Beam! I won, fair and square! (Asuna and Ayaka fight again, as Satsuki held up Vanillite) (Satsuki, to Vanillite): Well, you did well... I'm proud of you. But, at least you're useful for something. What do you say we make ice cream, again, for the girls? (Vanillite): "Yay! Ice cream!" (Satsuki and Vanillite leave, as Asuna and Ayaka argue again) (Asuna): Maybe I'm better off having you on ice, Blondie! (Ayaka): Very funny! Who taught you how to fight? (Negi): Girls, please! That's enough fighting! (Yue): Must you make a scene, now? (Ayaka, to Asuna): If we EVER meet in the next round, you're mine! You AND your little cheating Loudred! (Asuna, to Ayaka): Is that right? Go back to flower ceremonies, Little Miss Perfect! (Motsu was eating popcorn) (Motsu): Best fight ever, so far. (Shimichi): It's really good, nya. (Chamo, to the 4th wall): Uh... Let's take a quick break, while we stop this mess... (Chamo): Match Begin! (Chisame): Let's go, Zorua! (Zorua appears) (Yue): Go, Gulpin! (Gulpin appears) (Chisame): That pathetic little blob? No match for me! (Chisame, thinking): Win or lose, I can't risk using Vulpix. Chiu-Chiu needs her mascot, after all. So, then... (Yue): Let's go, Chisame! (Chamo): GO! (Chisame): GO! Use Pursuit! (Zorua runs, using Pursuit) (Yue): Stop it with Ice Beam! (Gulpin uses Ice Beam, freezing Zorua) (Chisame): WHAT? (Nodoka): Oh, goodness! Gulpin froze that Zorua in place! (Chisame): THIS IS TERRIBLE! DO SOMETHING! (Yue): Better break her free. Gulpin, charge up! (Gulpin does Solarbeam) (Yue): Solarbeam! (Gulpin fires Solarbeam, breaking the ice) (Zorua is free, but is out cold) (Chisame): NO! Zorua! (Haruna): That was quick... (Chamo): Zorua is unable to battle! Winner is Yue and Gulpin! (Chisame sobs and cries) (Chisame): WHY? NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! (Yue laughs, as Gulpin celebrates) (Nodoka): Seems that Yue has trained her Pokemon, real well... (Haruna): Indeed. And let's hope you two meet, in the finals. (Nodoka gasps) (Chamo): Next battle - Chachamaru vs. Madoka! This is the last battle of this round! (Chachamaru bows and holds her Pokemon up) (Madoka): This is for my friends! GO! (Minun appears) (Chachamaru holds out Purrloin) (Chachamaru): Go, Purrloin. (Purrloin and Minun stare down) (Chamo): Begin! (Chachamaru): Use Night Slash. (Minun jumps up) (Madoka): NOW! Thunderbolt! (Minun does Thunderbolt, but misses) (Purrloin does Night Slash) (Chachamaru): Now. Use Covet. (Purrloin heads closer and attacks Minun) (Madoka): MINUN! (Sakurako): You can do it, Madoka! (Eva): Too late... Minun's not even trying. (Madoka): NOW! Use Metronome! (Minun does Metronome, and does...) (Minun does Follow Me) (Madoka): What move is that? (Nodoka): Follow Me is an move that the opponent can only aim at the Pokemon. (Eva): You heard her. (Madoka): NO! I WON'T! MINUN! IRON TAIL! NOW! (Minun does Iron Tail) (Purrloin sidesteps the attack) (Madoka): BUT HOW? (Chachamaru): Now. Iron Tail. (Purrloin does Iron Tail) WHAM! (Minun is sent flying) (Madoka): OOF! (Minun crashes into Madoka, knocking her out, as well) (Both Madoka and Minun have swirls in their eyes) (Eva chuckles) (Chamo): And that does it! Chachamaru wins! (Chachamaru bows and returns Purrloin) (Chachamaru leaves) (Eva smirks at Negi) (Negi): This is really fun, you know... But i'm surprised that our Pokemon get the exercise. (Asuna): Well, the fun's not over yet. (Negi): WHAT? You mean there's more? (Motsu): Exactly! We have tallied up the results of Round One. Round Two's Matches... looke like this... in a good way! (The next matches are decided) TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Asuna's Whismur evolves into Loudred *Satsuki's Vanillite is revealed to have Ice Body as its ability *Yue is revealed to have caught a Gulpin *Chisame is revealed to have caught a Zorua